


I'm Okay

by winterironqueen



Series: WinterIron [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a precious soul, Bucky is okay, Fluff, M/M, So is Tony Stark, beach fluff, just a little thing that makes no sense that I wanted to write, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironqueen/pseuds/winterironqueen
Summary: Bucky realizes he's okay.





	I'm Okay

Bucky closed his eyes as the breeze brushed over his face, momentarily blocking the intense heat. It was the most peaceful he had felt in a long time, the waves crashing in the background and the sea air surrounding him. His mind no longer felt jumbled and the Soldier in side his head was quiet. He felt calm and his body was relaxed. A hand caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch. Bucky opened his eyes and was met with warm brown ones. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony said with slight concern, hand still cupping his cheek and his thumb slowly running over the stubbled skin.

"I'm okay Tony." He told the man next to him, a wide smile on lips. "I'm really okay."

"Yeah?"

Bucky nodded as he reached his hand up to cover Tony's, feeling the warm skin with his brand new prosthetic. It was like he had his real arm back and he couldn't get his head around it. He planted a small kiss onto Tony's palm before lacing his fingers with the other mans. Tony gave his hand a slight squeeze as the two of them went back to admiring the view in front of them.


End file.
